marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bull Brogin (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #23 | HistoryText = Origin Bull Brogen was a protection racketeer that was arrested for beating up six longshoremen who refused to pay into his racket. He was one of three other criminals who were bailed from prison by Latverian monarch Dr. Doom to be part of his Terrible Trio. Along with con man "Handsome" Harry Phillips, and the former circus fire act turned petty thief Yogi Dakor, Bull was given super-human abilities as a means to destroy Dr. Doom's long time foes the Fantastic Four - to do so, Doom used his XZ-12 Device. Phillips hearing was enhanced so that he could detect the Invisible Girl while she was using her power; Bull was given strength to rival that of the Thing; and Dakor was made completely fire proof in order to handle the Human Torch. The Terrible Trio then went after the Fantastic Four during a period which they were disputing the leadership of Mister Fantastic. Yogi Dakor captured the Torch in a flame proof car, while Bull defeated the Thing on Yancy Street by briefly reverting the Thing back to human form, and Phillips captured the Invisible Girl during a phony flower delivery. Meanwhile, Dr. Doom managed to capture Mr. Fantastic with the aid of a robot constructed to resemble the Thing. Doom paid the Terrible Trio five thousand dollars each and then told them to wait for his next call. However this never came to pass after Dr. Doom attempted to dispatch the Fantastic Four into space by taking advantage of a "Solar Wave" but ended up falling for his own trap while the Fantastic Four managed to escape. Vendetta Knowing that Dr. Doom would eventually return, the Terrible Trio decided to curry favor with the man who gave them their powers by defeating the Fantastic Four in his absence. They decided to start by capturing the Human Torch as they viewed him as the weakest member of the group. With Phillips posing as a reporter from Auto Age Magazine the Trio attacked the Torch while he had his guard down and easily defeated him. They then placed the Torch in one of four specially prepared trailers built to imprison the Fantastic Four. They then went to the home of the Invisible Girl to capture her there but the Torch broke free and tracked the Trio down and easily captured them and turned them over to the authorities before the rest of his teammates could be the wiser. The Terrible Trio broke out of prison a short time later and once again sought to get revenge against the Fantastic Four and capture them for Dr. Doom. They once again managed to capture the Human Torch unawares and tied him to a railroad track as bait for the other members of the group. Incidentally enough the Thing was out searching for his teammate after hearing the news that the Trio had escape. While they managed to capture the Thing, they underestimated his strength. Not only did the Thing manage to break free from his bonds he also managed to stop an oncoming train the Terrible Trio thought would kill both the Thing and the Torch. The Thing easily knocked out the unsuspecting Trio and turned them over to the authorities once again. After a number of years in prison the Terrible Trio was release and once again focused on getting revenge against the Fantastic Four. Posing as cooks they infiltrated an sculpture exhibition being put on by Alicia Masters, the Thing's girlfriend. During this attempt, Yogi Dakor used his mystical abilities to allow Bull and Harry possess the forms of two of the statues and attack the attendees. When the statues attacked the party goers, the Thing smashed them and the feedback knocked out both Bull and Harry. Yogi was found by the Thing's all the Impossible Man who incapacitated this foe as well and the trio were once more arrested. Recent Activities In recent years the Terrible Trio have ever remained loyal to Dr. Doom and have been involved in terrorist activities for the Latverian state. The trio most recently managed to obtain evidence that the United States still had nuclear weapons pointed at Latveria -- even after entering a disarmament agreement with the dictatorship -- and stole the launch codes for them. The Trio hid in a derelict ship along Baltimore Harbor. Their location was discovered by the United States government during a time when the Superhuman Registration Act was being enforced. In response to the Terrible Trio the government sponsored Thunderbolts team were deployed to apprehend them. Before they could attack, one of their members Penance attacked alone. He easily incapacitated Bull and Yogi and then collected the control codes from Harry. Penance led Harry go and told him to send a message to Dr. Doom to deliver him the villain known as Nitro to him within 24 hours. . Penance was formally Speed-Ball of the New Warriors. Per the New Warriors were part of a reality television show that went after Nitro and other villains in Stamford, Connecticut. This resulted in the town being destroyed and the Warriors killed thanks to Nitro exploding. Penance was made a scapegoat and was blamed for it. See Civil War for more details. Nitro was hidden in Latveria per . When Doom refused to turn over Nitro, Penance went after him. See and for further details. | Powers = See Strength | Abilities = | Strength = Has the strength of 12 men | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Marvel Encyclopedia Vol 1 Fantastic Four }} Category:Doctor Doom Experiment